Please Remember Me
by CyberChick135
Summary: 15 years have passed since he saved me. Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought of him, Wolverine. Now he's back, but he doesn't even remember who I am, let alone what we went through together. He hasn't changed at all since we last met, but I sure have. The only thing that hasn't changed are my feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

My name is Natasha and I am a Mutant. I know, strange way to introduce myself, but it's the truth. I'm a mutant, and I've been through a lot in my 23 years of life. I really am twenty-three years old, but I look like I'm around seventeen or eighteen, yet I already hold a teaching degree for Science, as well as a Medical degree. That's all because of my mutation, I look younger than I am, yet I'm wiser than I appear.

I live in Westchester, New York at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which is a school where mutants can be educated and learn how to use their powers. It's run by Professor Charles Xavier, whom we all call Professor X. He's a brilliant telepath, and has been the only father figure I've ever known. He took me in when I was eight and raised me ever since. He told me once that he knew my mother in her youth, and that I was just like her.

I never knew either of my parents, they died when I was two. Both were killed in a car accident and I, along with my human brother Andrew, was raised by grandparents, Travis and Heather Hudson. We lived in Alberta, Canada until my brother left when he was eighteen, along with his high-school sweetheart, leaving me, his "freak" sister alone.

Not only does my mutation make me look younger and smarter, but I also have black cat ears and a black tail. My grandparents didn't mind, they loved me anyway. My mutation is a strange one; not only do I have cat ears and a matching tail, on top of a seemingly ageless body and a genius IQ, I can also copy other mutant's abilities and that ability becomes a part of me and I have slight telepathic and telekinetic abilities that I'm just learning how to control.

Each of us mutants has a nickname that's somewhat related to our abilities. My nickname is Copy Cat, which I have to say fits me perfectly.

Being a Mutant in today's society doesn't really go well. Humans fear us because they don't understand us, that's why we hide. The people in power don't realize that we're more afraid of them than they are us. Professor Xavier believes that one day society will accept us and we can live in peace among the humans, someday. I, for one, would like to live freely, not afraid to show off my ears and tail, and to be accepted.

Until that day comes, I'll continue living at the school, teaching young mutants, guiding them. I want to someday be some young mutant's hero, like a special mutant was to me.

I traveled with another mutant for a short time before Professor Xavier found me, and that mutant has always been my hero. He taught me how to be strong when I lost everything, and I still carry him in my heart and memories. I only knew him for a month at best, but he taught me more than I can say.

His name was Logan, and he was a Mutant like me. He had the ability to heal from any injury, and he could kick anybody's ass that threatened him. Everyone called him an animal, but I knew him as a man with a troubled past who just needed someone to understand him.

It's been fifteen years since I've seen him, and I bet he hasn't changed at all. I sure have though, I'm older, wiser, more grown up than I was before. Sometimes I wonder if he would even recognize me if we saw each other again. Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't, but I know I would recognize him instantly. I may have changed since we last met, but the one thing about me that hasn't changed are the feelings I still have for him.

My name is Natasha Sierra Grey and I am a Mutant. This is my story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolverine Returns**

* * *

There was a big Senate meeting today in Washington D.C on the subject matter concerning the Mutant Registration Act. My cousin, Jean, was speaking on behalf of the mutants, arguing against the act. Professor Xavier and I flew along with her.

"We are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution." she said, closing her presentation. "These mutations manifest at puberty, often triggered by periods of emotional stress."

"Thank you, Miss Grey." replied Senator Kelly, the person in favor of Mutant Registration. "It was quite educational. However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: are mutants dangerous?"

I rolled my eyes in response, knowing he couldn't see me.

"That's unfair, Senator Kelly." Jean rebuked. "After all, the wrong person driving a car can be dangerous."

"We do license people to drive." noted the senator.

* * *

"Yeah, but not to live." I muttered, under my breath.

The Professor took my hand and gently caressed it. "Easy Natasha." he soothed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

* * *

"Senator, mutants who've come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence." Jean went on. "It is because of that hostility that l am urging the Senate to vote against mutant registration. To force mutants to expose themselves…"

"Expose themselves?" Kelly cut in. "What do mutants have to hide that makes them so afraid to identify themselves?"

"I didn't say they were hiding." Jean stated.

But, like all crooked politicians, Kelly ignored my cousin and just kept talking, arguing his point for Mutant Registration. "Let me show you what is being hidden. I have here a list of names of identified mutants living right here in the United States." he held up a large stack of papers clipped together. "A girl in Illinois who walks through walls. What's to stop her from walking into a bank vault? Or into the White House?" he posed, facing everyone in the Senate house. "And there are even rumors of mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taking away our God-given free will."

I glanced down at Professor Xavier, who was still as calm as ever, because I knew that he was that type of Mutant.

"The American people deserve the right to decide whether they want their children to be in school with mutants. To be taught by mutants." Kelly went on. "Ladies and gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real. And they are among us. We must know who they are, and, above all, we must know what they can do."

Everyone applauded Senator Kelly, and it made my stomach twist in disgust.

"Come Natasha." Professor said, motioning for me to follow.

"Of course, Professor." I replied, walking right behind his wheelchair.

* * *

The Professor was following someone out of the Senate house, and once he stopped, I recognized him instantly. The Mutant, Magneto, also known as Eric Lehnsherr, who was one of Professor Xavier's old friends.

I stood by the Professor and was silent, while him and Eric conversed.

"Don't give up on them, Eric." the Professor pleaded.

"What would you have me do, Charles?" Eric asked. "I've heard these arguments before."

"It was a long time ago." the Professor reminded. "Mankind has evolved since then."

"Yes, into us." Eric noted. He placed his fingers to his head. "Are you sneaking around in here, Charles? Whatever are you looking for?" he asked.

I glanced down at Professor Xavier, and could tell he was trying to read Eric's mind.

"I'm looking for hope." the Professor answered, sympathetically.

Eric turned to face us. "I will bring you hope, old friend." he promised. "And l ask only one thing in return. Don't get in my way." he turned back and walked away. "We are the future, Charles, not them! They no longer matter."

The Professor sighed.

"Should we go after him, Professor?" I asked.

"No, leave him be for now." he answered. "Right now, let's just go home and assure the others they have nothing to fear."

I smiled weakly. "With all due respect, Professor, just because you say that, doesn't mean we won't stop being afraid." I admitted, rubbing the top of my head where my ears were hidden.

"Everything will work out, Natasha, you'll see." the Professor reassured. "Your mother had the same thoughts you did, but she still fought for the same peace I do today."

I took a shuddering breath. "I wonder what she would do if she were here today." I sighed.

The Professor smiled. "She would still fight for peace between us and the Humans." he answered. "That's just who she was."

* * *

I smiled and pushed his wheelchair outside of the meeting house, where we waited for Jean. Once she rejoined us, we climbed into the car, and Jean drove us back to New York.

"By the way, Professor, I've been meaning to ask." I turned over my shoulder to look back at him. "What was that mission you sent Storm and Cyclops on?"

The Professor just smiled. "I sent them to help a young Mutant who would need our help." he answered. "They should be at the Mansion by the time we get back."

I nodded and turned back to look at the road, leaning back in the passenger seat. Knowing it was a long drive, I closed my eyes and took a nap, trying to ease my mind.

The entire drive back, I relieved the time I met the Mutant who saved me, remembering everything that happened. I knew him as Logan, but he also went by the name Wolverine, after an old tale heard from a while back.

* * *

Jean tapped my shoulder. "Natasha honey, wake up." she said, nudging me.

I blinked a few times and sat up. "We home already?" I questioned, looking around.

I saw the interior of the underground garage and knew we were back at the Mansion. I readjusted the seat and opened the door, stretching my legs.

"Storm and Cyclops have returned." the Professor told us. "And they brought back two Mutants, one of which needs medical attention."

Jean and I looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

I followed her to the hospital area in the basement and that's when I felt a strange sensation come over me. I continued to speed walk down the hallway and I saw Storm unload the X-Jet's stretcher, which had someone on it.

"No way, it can't be." I muttered.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as I watched the stretcher was pushed into the hospital bay. I caught a glimpse of the man on the stretcher, and I knew who it was.

"Logan." I whimpered, breaking into a run.

I ran right up to the table Scott had placed him on. A single tear ran down my cheek as I looked over him. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him.

"You came back, just like you promised." I whispered, taking his hand.

The Wolverine who saved my life fifteen years ago had finally come back to me, just like he promised to when we parted ways on Three Mile Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing Pieces**

* * *

The young girl that was brought in with Logan, Rogue, was adjusting well to the school. The Professor got her enrolled in the classes appropriate for her age and she seemed to be getting along well with the other students. Rogue was shy, but she was very sweet.

Logan's been unconscious for almost a day now, but from what I knew about his mutation, he wouldn't be out for much longer.

I brushed though my dark brown hair, getting out the bed-head tangles. I slid into some dark skinny jeans and a maroon sweater. My tail and ears were showing proudly and my hazel eyes almost twinkled.

"You know he's too old for you." Scott said, leaning against my door.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the big brother routine." I replied, slipping on my black boots.

"I'm just looking out for you." Scott defended.

I smiled. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." I winked and shoved past him, shutting my bedroom door. "I'm gonna go check on Logan."

* * *

I walked down to the hospital bay, where Jean was already waiting for me.

"Please tell your boyfriend to stop being overprotective of me." I told her, sliding on my white lab coat.

Jean smiled. "I'll tell him to lay off, okay." she replied.

I walked up to the table to check Logan's vitals, smiling at my cousin. Logan seemed to be perfectly healthy, his vitals were stable and normal. There were no visible lacerations or bruises.

"I'm gonna collect a blood sample, to better understand his mutation." Jean said, walking over to the cabinet. "Tasha, could you please apply the tourniquet and clean his arm?"

I nodded, "Sure." I slung my stethoscope around my neck and grabbed an elastic band and tied it around his left bicep.

His muscles rippled under my touch and I gently palpitated his arm, feeling for a vein. I still marveled at his muscular frame, it was possible he was even hotter than before, my lips curled into a smile. I wiped the skin above the vein with an alcohol wipe, prepping it for Jean to draw blood.

Just as she pressed the needle to his skin, Logan's eyes shot open and he jumped off the table, knocking Jean to the ground and holding me in a chokehold against his chest. On instinct I reached up to grab his forearm, gripping as tightly as I could.

He breathing became rapid and his muscles rippled, like he was an animal stalking his prey. In a flash, he released me and bolted out of the room. I rubbed my neck, where he held and caught my breath.

"Damn, I almost forgot how strong he was." I coughed, helping Jean to he feet.

* * *

We cleaned up the lab then made our way upstairs to the Professor's office. My ears twitched as I tried sensing Logan's presence. Jean and I approached the Professor's office, where Scott and Storm were waiting.

"I believe you've already met Drs Jean and Natasha Grey." the Professor said, as my cousin and I walked in.

I smiled at Logan as I walked past him, tucking some hair behind my ear and standing next to Professor Xavier.

"She's a doctor?" Logan questioned, pointing to me. "How old are you, thirteen?" he asked.

My ears twitched in annoyance. "I'm twenty three actually." I corrected, smiling. "I also have an IQ of about 200." I winked.

"You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants." continued Professor Xavier. "You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a magneto?" Logan chuckled.

"A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between Mutants and the rest of Humanity." answered the Professor. "I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Logan questioned, snickering. He turned to Ororo, "Storm." he repeated her codename, clicking his tongue. "What do they call you? Wheels?" he asked the Professor. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I rolled my eyes as he turned to walk away.

"And Cyclops, right?" Logan questioned, Scott blocking his way. Logan grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You wanna get outta my way?

"Logan-" I started to say.

The Professor cut me off. "It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?" he questioned. "Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are."

"Shut up!" Logan snapped, almost growling.

"Give me a chance." Professor Xavier pleaded. "I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"You're not the only one with gifts." the Professor replied.

After a few short seconds, Logan finally asked. "What is this place?"

* * *

I left the Professor's office with Storm, Jean, and Scott and we went to our respective classrooms to get back to work.

My next class was the girl's gym class age ranges eleven to fourteen. I met them outside, wearing black shorts and a white tank top with a pair of running sneakers. There was a large track in the Mansion's backyard and that's where class took place.

I stood at the staring/finish line, watching the girls run their laps. I saw Professor Xavier and Logan pass me heading in the direction of the stables. I smiled at them both, then turned my attention back to the girls.

"Two more laps girls!" I yelled, as they passed me. "Then you can hit the showers before lunch!"

That seemed to motivate them to where about four minutes later, they were finished and heading back into the locker rooms. I made my way to the stables.

"So, enjoy the grand tour?" I asked Logan as I walked in.

He just nodded in reply.

"Natasha, why don't you take Logan back to the hospital area and finish those tests you and Jean were working on." the Professor suggested, turning to leave.

I nodded. "Of course Professor." I replied, smiling. I turned to Logan and motioned for him to follow me.

* * *

"So, what do they call you?" Logan asked, as we walked back to the hospital bay. "Kitten?"

I giggled, "Nope." I answered, looking over at him. "They call me Copy Cat." I corrected.

"Copy Cat?" Logan repeated.

"I can copy other Mutant's abilities smart guy." I elaborated, moving to stand in front of him. "Just one moment of physical contact and I can copy any ability and use it for myself." I brushed my hand across his cheek, slowly and teasingly. "There, now your healing ability will kick in the next time I get any wound." I chuckled, walking away.

Logan followed, muttering something I didn't understand. I smiled to myself and slipped on my white lab coat.

"Just hop up on that table." I told him, grabbing my stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. I set the items down on the tray next to me and bit my lip. "After I take your vitals, we were going to get a skeletal X-Ray so, just to save time, sweatshirt off." I said.

Logan just shrugged his shoulders, but did comply and take the sweatshirt off. I suppressed a gasp as I looked over his well toned chest and abdomen.

"_Knock it off Natasha." _I mentally scolded myself.

I took his vitals while ignoring the way he stared at me. Maybe he remembered me, or maybe not. I could tell he was wracking his brain for some answers.

"Now, lay back so we can get the X-Ray taken." I ordered, pushing the tray aside and started up the MRI capsule.

"Hey, uh Natasha." Logan cleared his throat, getting my attention. "I'm sorry." he apologized, meeting my eyes.

"For what?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"If I hurt you." he replied, pointing to my neck.

I rubbed the area where he held me in a chokehold and smiled. "It's okay. There's not even a bruise." I noted. "Don't worry about it."

"So," Logan cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. "couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Okay smart ass, shut up and sit still." I ordered, pressing the button to start up the MRI.

* * *

While the films were being developed and printed, I looked over the computer scans.

"Logan, this isn't normal bone." I told him. "Your entire skeleton is metal." I looked back at him. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." he answered. "Believe me, I wish I did. But, it's like there's blanks in my memory."

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek. "Well, if anyone can help you piece this together, it's Professor Xavier."

* * *

After a few minutes, I held the X-Ray films in my hand and Logan waited in the bay area while I showed the films to the Professor, Jean, Scott, and Storm.

"What the hell?" Scott asked, once I set the films on the fluorescent screen. "That doesn't look like normal bone."

"That's because it's not." Jean added. "It almost looks like metal."

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly." I confirmed. "It's an alloy called Adamantium. Supposedly indestructible." I continued. "It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton."

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked.

"His mutation." I answered, crossing my arms. "He has uncharted regenerative capability which enables him to heal rapidly, almost instantaneously."

"This also makes his age impossible to determine." Jean sighed, leaning back in her chair.

I nodded in agreement. "He could very well be older than you, Professor." I chuckled.

"Who did this to him?" Scott asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He doesn't know." I answered, sighing. "Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened."

"Experimentation on mutants." the Professor stated, making us all look in his direction. "It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before."

"What do you think Magneto want with him?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants." the Professor answered. "Natasha, show Logan to one of the empty rooms. We'll tackle this in the morning."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I complied.

* * *

I unlocked one of the empty rooms just down the hall from mine. I flipped on the light.

"I think you'll be comfortable here Logan." I assured, smiling.

"Where's your room?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Down the hall." I answered. "So, if you need anything, just knock on the door near the lion's statue."

"So, besides the copying ability, got any other neat tricks?" Logan prided, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Actually yes." I answered. "There's another ability that I just found out I had. I have slight telekinetic and telepathic abilities. I can move things with my mind and also read minds." I smiled.

"Really, what kinds of things can you move?" Logan questioned, meeting my eyes.

I smirked and slammed the door shut behind him. "All kinds of things." I chuckled. "As for telepathy, my cousin Jean and I share that power and the Professor is teaching us how to control it."

"So, try and read my mind." Logan challenged. His eyes started down into mine, making my heart race in my chest.

"I'd rather not." I declined, taking a step back. "If you want answers to your missing past, talk with the Professor, not me."

"Come on, just try it." Logan pressed, closing the distance between us.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't expect any results." I warned, meeting his eyes.

I raised my hands and placed them on either side of his head, closing my eyes. I took in a deep breath and exhaled, letting myself ease out of my skin and focus everything on Logan's memories.

What I saw startled me. It was like something out of an old Sci-Fi movie. There was old, rustic equipment, a chamber half filled with water, located in what appeared to be a base of some sorts. As I focused harder, I saw Logan laying in that water-filled chamber, with two rows of needles pointed downward at him.

I gasped and opened my eyes.

Logan reached up and took my hands. "What did you see?" he asked.

I met his eyes and swallowed. "I have no idea exactly." I answered, honestly.

I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway, where I saw Jean and Scott standing.

"Jean. Scott." I breathed. I slid my hands out of Logan's and stepped away.

Jean motioned for me to follow her and I nodded.

"Good night, Logan." I said, patting his shoulder as I walked past him.

* * *

Jean wrapped her arm around my shoulders and walked me to my room.

"I was only trying to help." I defended, looking up at her. "But, from what I just saw, and felt, something happened to Logan that caused his amnesia." I looked down at my feet. "And now I'm starting to get why he looks at me like a complete stranger."

"Get some sleep Natasha." Jean advised, kissing my forehead. "Like the Professor said, we'll tackle this in the morning."

I nodded and used my telekinetic power to open my bedroom door. "Night Jean." I replied, smiling.

* * *

Once I shut my door, I let the tears I was holding back fall. It's been fifteen years since I've seen Logan, and now that he's back in my life, it hurts that he doesn't even remember me.

I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chest. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, promising myself that I will do whatever I can to help Logan remember everything he's lost.


End file.
